


Bring Me Back To You

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Ennoshita Chikara-centric, Established Relationship, He/They pronouns for chikara, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Probably ooc, dont ask why but i made hajime a parkour person because i thought that'd be cool, fuck tags i cant be bothered, i got this idea randomly and decided to actually write it for once, im not creative so i just used latin words for spells-, it was an accident but it sorta happened so yeah he/they chikara go brrrr, lets hope i finish it, might add more ships later idk, some characters are magical some are just humans, this starts of pretty fucking intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: A corruption spreads throughout a race of magical beings, morphing them into mindless creatures. With their powers united, can Chikara, Hajime, Koushi and Daichi figure out the cause of this and how to fix it? Or will they crumble at the hands of this curse?edit: im not probably never gonna finish this im sorry-
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 5





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like i really like this idea and I hope I acctually finish it. Please comment how you felt about this if you want to, comments always motivate me to write more :)

Tooru stared down at his hands in terror, watching as his fingers started morphing into sharp claws, pain searing through them. He screamed in terror, looking at the pointed tips of his hands, his joints snapping in unnatural directions.

“Tooru? Oh my god, Tooru!” He heard Hajime call from the bed on the other side of the room. He tried walking over to Tooru, but Tooru stopped him.

“No! Hajime, grab my charm and run! Yell communico into it and explain what's happening to me! Then run!” Tooru yelled, before he started coughing, a black substance spewing from his lips. He shrieked as pain blossomed in his chest, causing him to fall backwards and onto the hardwood floor.

“I’m not leaving you Tooru!” Hajime yelled back, but he did grab Tooru’s charm.

“You’ll die! Please Haji-” Tooru tried, but he was interrupted by another cough, more black liquid pouring from his mouth. He blanked out for a second, and when he regained control he was considerably closer to Hajime.

“Go! Or I’ll end up hurting you!” Tooru yelled, trying to step back while he was still in control of his body. Tooru felt a sharp pain flood through his face from his mouth, his teeth sharpening in a way so unnaturally fast. Hajime stared at him, terrified. That was the last thing Tooru saw before he lost himself to the corruption taking over his body.

Hajime stared at the creature that once was the beautiful man he had grown to adore. Its eyes were glossed over into a shiny black shade, jaw hanging open as sharp teeth poked out of his mouth. An inky substance was trailing down his chin and neck from his mouth. His knuckles were snapping and spasming backwards, claws thrashing about. The thing let out a loud rasp before he started running towards Hajime, fast. Hajime's eyes widened before he started running, the small blue gemstone clutched desperately in his hand. He made it out his back door and started running through the forest that was behind his house, the creature chasing him.

“Communico! Communico!” Hajime yelled into the stone, heart racing. The blue charm glowed softly, before he could hear a voice.

“Tooru! Why are you contacting us? I thought you-” The voice started before he was interrupted by Hajime.

“Help! I don’t know what happened but something happened to Tooru!” Hajime gasped out as he kept running. “He started throwing something up and now he’s chasing me!” Hajime yelled, his legs growing tired as he ran past trees and jumping over rocks.

There was a gasp before a light showed from behind him. He turned and saw someone standing in between him and Tooru. The light faded quickly, and the being threw their hand out, vines sprouting from their hand and wrapping around Tooru tightly. They had short dark brown hair in a side part, and their skin was pale. They wore an outfit similar to Tooru, light green pieces of fabric twisting together into a flowy top, the sleeves were long and flowed majestically. They wore dark green baggy pants, tucked into black, knee high boots with small green stones weaved into the laces. Around their head was what seemed to be a crown, thorny vines gripping lime green stones tightly in neat fashion. In the middle was a larger stone, presumably their charm. Around their neck rested a gold heart locket, something etched on the front.

“Communico.” They said, before something glowed from their forehead. “Ittetsu, it got Tooru.” They said, their voice sounding slightly defeated.

“Oh no,” A voice came from their charm, startling Hajime a little. The voice let out a small sigh. “Send him my way please, I’ll do the best I can.” They said, their voice determined.

“Yes sir.” The brunette said, before muttering something and Tooru disappeared. They turned to face Hajime, sleeves flowing fluently from the cool winds.

“Are you Hajime?” They asked, looking at Hajime with a glare. Hajime gulped before getting on one knee and bowing. Tooru had told him about some of the others, the ones who didn’t appreciate him ‘abandoning’ them.

“Yes.” Hajime said with a curt nod, keeping his head down. The last thing he wanted was to aggravate them, so being formal seemed like a safe choice.

“No need to be so formal.” They said, causing Hajime to look up at them. They now had a soft smile on their face, though there was a slight hint of sadness to their eyes. Hajime quickly stood up, almost tripping over his own feet. “I’m Chikara.” They said, reaching out to shake Hajimes hand, their bell sleeve falling softly and swaying in the wind. Hajime shook his hand, confusion written over his face.

“Tooru told us all so much about you when he still stayed with us. I was so confused when I saw a message coming through from his charm. It had been so long since he contacted us.” Chikara said, his hand falling from Hajimes soft grip.

Hajime frowned, his mind flashing back to the monstrous creature that was Tooru. “What happened to him? Will he be okay?” Hajime asked, looking at Chikara with his brows furrowed. Chikara’s breath hitched.

“He, He got corrupted. We don’t know exactly how it happens, or how to fix it, but it's been happening to us since my generation first came into power.” Chikara said, looking off to the side with a guilty expression on his face. He sighed. “I’m getting there. I’m so so close to figuring it out, but there are just some things that don’t make sense.” He said, hands clenched at his side.

Hajime stared at Chikara while he processed what they said. “Wait, is Tooru gonna die?” Hajime said, eyes widening. He couldn’t help his thoughts from going straight to the worst scenarios, images of the corrupted Tooru getting worse, looking less and less like his formal beautiful self.

“I-” Chikara started, before he gulped. “It is a possibility.” He said quietly, his eyes staying locked onto Hajime, dark brown eyes staring deep into olive orbs. “Others have died to it, though they were the first ones getting corrupted, so that shouldn’t happen for a while. If I can just figure it out, no one else will have to die.” Chikara said, their gaze intense as Hajime kept the eye contact.

“Let me help you.” Hajime said, stepping closer to Chikara, feeling determination swell in his chest. Chikara’s eyes widened as he took a step back, looking at Hajime with a slightly distanced look in their eye. Their hand shakily reached up and grabbed the heart locket, the gold shining in the moonlight. He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before looking directly at Hajime again, the previous moment of weakness gone.

“You can’t do that.” They said, voice commanding. Hajime shook his head, running his fingers through his spiky hair.

“You don’t understand.” Hajime said, taking a step towards Chikara again, who stood his ground this time. “I love him, and I refuse to sit around and do nothing while he’s in danger.” Hajime stated, continuing to step closer until he was face to face to them, his finger poking his chest. He could read the locket now, ‘love, strength, hope,’ etched into the heart, the messy handwriting made it seem almost handmade.

Chikara stumbled back, though he looked almost angry, his eyebrows furrowed together and moved turned downwards in a frown. “I do understand,” They started, looking away for a second before his eyes returned. “I don’t think you understand. You could die.” Chikara said, looking less angry and more concerned.

“So could Tooru.” Hajime pointed out, glaring at the ground. He wished he could be back at home, cuddling a sleepy Tooru to his chest, little playful protests falling from the tallers lips as Hajime teased him. Hajime sighed at the thought, subconsciously wrapping his arms around himself.

“So could everyone else.” Chikara muttered to themself before sighing. “You do realise how much you're risking, right?” Chikara asked, knowing he could use all the help he could get.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it for him.” Hajime said, clenching his fist around Tooru’s charm that still rested in his right palm. Chikara sighed, no matter how hard he fought him, they knew Hajime would never give up. He couldn’t do that again, that was only for people he holds dear to himself.

“Alright.” They said, crossing their arms. “I’ll tell you all I know soon, but there is something we need to do first.” Chikara said.

“Thank you for understanding.” Hajime said, bowing slightly. Chikara just nodded, before he reached his hand up to his charm.

“Come here.” Chikara said, their hand not on their charm was reaching out. Hajime walked over, and Chikara wrapped his arm around him, Hajime’s face being pressed into his bare shoulder.

“Last chance to back out.” Chikara said, looking down at Hajime. The brunette just shook his head, looking up at Chikara with a smirk.

“Let’s fucking do this.” He said.

“Alright, this is gonna hurt.” Chikara said, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Artificium!” He yelled, before his world went white.

Time to go find Koushi.


	2. Boy Of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter two T^T i hope y'all enjoy

Hajime let out a small shout at the pain that shot through his skull the moment Chikara utterted artificium. It lasted only a second, and when he opened his eyes he was somewhere completely different. 

He looked around and saw beautiful flowers sprouting from the open field that seemed to surround the two, the only other thing there was a small wooden cabin, seemingly built for one or two people. Chikara walked up to the door and opened it silently, ushering Hajime in. 

“What are we doing?” Hajime asked, looking around at the cozy interior of the cabin. There was a small room as soon as you entered that had warm green chairs and a matching couch in between. There was also a small dark coffee table in front of the couch, a few books stacked on top of it. 

“Getting someone.” Chikara said, looking down the hallway that was next to the living space. “Go sit down over there, I’ll be back with him soon.” Chikara said, pointing to the couch. Hajime nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting down. It was soft and squishy, very comfortable. 

Chikara made his way down the hallway, sleeves flowing gracefully behind him. He made his way to where he knew Koushi and Daichis shared bedroom was. He opened the door silently, making his way to where the silver haired boy slept, wrapped up in Daichi’s arms. 

“Koushi.” Chikara said, looming over the two. Koushi yawned and sat up, opening his eyes only to be shocked to see Chikara in his magical wear. 

“Chikara, what are you doing?” He said, voice quiet as to not wake up his lover. He stood up, only wearing a dark sweater and a pair of shorts. 

“It got Tooru.” Chikara got straight to the point, they didn’t have time for small talk. Koushi gasped, eyes widening as he stared at Chikara. 

“Oh my god,” Koushi said, tears springing to his eyes. After staying with humans for so long, Koushi was much more emotional and sensitive. He, Chikara, and Tooru were all very close, and they helped each other through so much. 

Koushi sat on the bed and started shaking Daichi awake, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Daichi, Daichi.” Koushi cried out quietly, causing Daichi to shift and groan, eyes opening subtly at first but when he noticed Koushi crying he woke up quickly. 

“Koushi? What’s wrong honey?” Daichi asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Koushi hugged him tightly, his fingers clawing at the gray hoodie Daichi wore. Chikara’s heart clenched, his hand reaching up to grab the locket resting around his neck. 

“Tooru,” Koushi sobbed, burying his face into Daichi’s shoulder. “He, He got corrupted.” Koushi wailed, hooking his ankles together behind Daichi’s back. Daichi’s eyes widened, Koushi had told him all about Tooru and Chikara, as well as the corruption that had been tormenting them. 

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay.” Daichi soothed, his hand lightly scratching Koushi’s back as he hiccuped quietly. 

“Koushi, we don’t have time for this.” Chikara said, causing Daichi to jump. He hadn’t noticed the other one until now. Chikara didn’t know how much more he could take of Daichi and Koushi loving each other, their own heart yearning.

Koushi sniffled before pulling away from Daichi. “I know, I know.” He stated, before getting up and walking over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out the crown that held his charm. 

“Koushi, what are you doing?” Daichi asked, standing up and looking into Koushi’s beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I have to go with Chikara, if I don’t things will just get worse.” Koushi said, putting the crown on his head and muttering a quiet “verto.” before he transformed back into his magical wear. The crown was simple, ropes weaved together in an intricate pattern, a bright yellow gem shined in the middle, glowing slightly. Golden armbands lay across otherwise exposed arms, small stones centerpieces in the majestic gold patterns. His top was a warm yellow, flowing from his shoulders to just below his navel, the fabric light and easy to move in. His legs were in a tight white pair of pants, tucked into golden boots that went just past his calves. He turned to leave with Chikara, but Daichi stopped him.

“Let me go with you.” Daichi said, grabbing Koushi’s now exposed arm. Koushi turned to look at him, eyes wide in confusion. 

“Daichi, you know how dangerous this is! You could easily die! I couldn’t live without you!” Koushi said, moving his hand to cup Daichi’s cheek. 

“So could you, you know I’ve been training for something like this, I can manage.” Daichi said, running his fingers through silver locks. Chikara watched the two of them and sigh, resting his hand on their own shoulder. God, he missed him so much. Now was not the time for that tough.

“I suppose that is true, you are very good with the bow.” Koushi said, leaning into the gentle touch. “If you truly believe you can do it, I will not stop you. I know you would probably go insane with worry if I left by myself.” Koushi said, a soft giggle leaving his lips as he stayed close to Daichi. 

“Wonderful. I vow to keep us all safe.” Daichi said, giving koushi a soft kiss before heading to the closet. After a few moments he came back out, carrying a bow and a quiver slung over his shoulder, arrows stuffed into it. He also was wearing something different, a bulletproof vest, thick pants and combat boots. 

“All right, lets go.” Chikara said, going to the door. Koushi looked at him, confused. 

“Chikara, wouldn’t it be faster to Artificium than walk?” Koushi said, brows brows creased. Chikara turned to look at them before turning back to the doorway and walking into the hall. 

“Someones waiting for us.” They said as they walked, Daichi and Koushi moved to follow him. Hajime was sitting on the couch staring at the floor as he tried to think of good things, rather than the pained screams Tooru let out before he left. 

“Koushi, Daichi, meet Hajime.” Chikara said, gesturing to the brunette on the couch. Koushi gasped before quickly making his way over, his instincts kicking in and making him worry. 

“Oh my, Hajime. How are you holding up?” Koushi asked softly, already grabbing the slightly taller males hand even if they’ve never officially met. 

“I’m okay, considering the circumstances.” Hajime said, sighing as he still clutched Tooru’s charm tightly. Koushi noticed he was holding something, so he grabbed the occupied hand. 

“Hajime, what do you have here?” Koushi asked, rubbing his hand encouragingly. Hajime opened his palm slightly, revealing the beautiful gem that was Tooru’s charm. 

Koushi’s lips parted in a silent o, before he quickly got up to grab something from his bedroom. He came back with a thick wire, and he retook his place next to Hajime. 

“May I see it?” Koushi asked softly, getting a slow nod in response and Hajimes hand slowly pushing toward him. Koushi took the charm in careful hands, weaving the stone into the wire and then wrapping it around Hajimes neck. “For convenience.” He said with a soft smile. He turned to Chikara, face suddenly serious.

“What's the plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a comment about how you felt about this chapter if you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats chapter one! I know it kinda starts abruptly but I couldn't think of anything else to do. If you liked this, please leave a comment or even a kudos. That's all for now, I'm gonna hold off from posting chapter two for a little while, but not too terrinly long.


End file.
